that I'll only stay with you one more night
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Nikki Bella and Dean Ambrose can't stand each other, so it's a good thing that you don't necessarily need to like the other person to have sex with them.


**So, this story popped into my head after I was listening to One More Night by Maroon 5. I'm going to say it here that I tried really hard to write Nikki and Dean having sex, but I just couldn't do it. I've just come to realize that I can't write smut. I'm hopeless at it. So for anyone that feels cheated that they don't get it in this story, sorry.  
>Song used for the title is "One More Night" by Maroon 5<br>I apologize for any and all grammatical errors and mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story.**

Nikki lay there glaring at the wall as she heard the sounds of the shower. She knew she should get up and get dressed, but her body still ached slightly from the amount of times they had went at it. They both had been pissed off and had taken their frustrations out on each other. With a sigh she sat up and let the covers fall from her naked body. She got up and contemplated whether or not to go and get in the shower with him or just wait to take it when she got back to her hotel room. Not wanting to have the remnants of last night's activates get on her clothes; she sluggishly made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and pulled the curtain back to the shower to reveal a naked Dean Ambrose in it.

"I know I'm good, but I do need a break once and awhile," he taunted not turning towards her.

"We've talked about this Ambrose. We fuck and you keep that smart mouth of yours shut," Nikki ordered as she climbed in behind him, "Now, move over I need to clean myself off before I head to my room."

"You can wait," he said as he washed the soap off of his body. Nikki glared at the back of his head.

"You're such an ass," Nikki growled not in the mood for his shit.

"Yep," he acknowledged. Nikki growing more frustrated maneuvered her way around him and managed to get herself under the scalding hot water.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed as she quickly tried to turn the heat down. She had forgotten that Dean liked to take hot as hell showers.

"That'll teach you," Dean smirked as he watched with amusement as Nikki tried to adjust the temperature.

"Fuck you," she shouted as she finally got the temperature to a better degree for her.

"You did. Last night, remember?" he taunted her as he pressed himself against her back, "I'm pretty sure about five or six times." Nikki turned and shoved him slightly. He backed up and just smirked at her.

"Do not test me, Ambrose. I am not in the mood," Nikki threatened.

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" he asked with a chuckle, "Actually, no. If my memory is correct, you're the one that likes being spanked."

"God, I hate you!" Nikki cried as she turned away from him and started to scrub at her skin furiously. She stopped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his chin dig into her right shoulder.

"I know you hate me. I hate you, too. That's why this works so well for us, remember?" Dean stated as he placed a quick peck on Nikki's neck, "Enjoy your shower, princess." With those final words he exited the shower and the bathroom. Nikki stood there trying her hardest to fight both her urge to go out there and beat the holy hell out of him and to go out there and fuck him senseless. She rested her forehead against the wall and tried to regain her composure. There were days like today that she wished she had never started this thing with Ambrose, but as much as she kept telling herself that every time they were together it would be the last time, she'd get horny and pissed and he was always there.

It didn't help that he was so fucking good at making her cum. She groaned as thoughts of last night and what that damn tongue of his could do started to flood her mind. _Fuck!_, she thought as she tried to get those thoughts out of her mind, but she was failing miserably and could feel herself start to crave for release and she knew the perfect person for the job, but she was not going to let that happen. _I should have never let the first time happen_, she thought miserably as her hand slowly crept down her stomach.

**OoOoOo**

Nikki really didn't want to be at RAW, but she knew she had, too. Nikki had been finding it hard to be at any taping or live show because she knew she would see John. It still didn't seem real to her that John and her were no more. When John had broken up with her, she knew it was the right thing considering their relationship had been going downhill recently, but it still hurt. She loved John and she wasn't sure if she'd ever stop loving him, but she knew she had to try and move on.

"Nikki," Nikki looked behind her to see Nattie and Eva coming towards her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nikki replied not really feeling up to dealing with anyone, "Why?"

"You just seem out of it," Eva noted as Nattie nodded in agreement. Nikki wasn't sure how to respond. Only a couple people knew about her and John's breakup.

"I'm just tired and I guess I honestly don't want to be here today," Nikki admitted because it was the truth, but not the complete truth.

"Are you sure?" Nattie asked concerned.

"Yeah," Nikki sighed, "I just need to get some more sleep and I should feel better."

"Well, you know if you need to talk, we're always here for you," Nattie told Nikki as she gave her a hug. Nikki accepted the hug from Nattie and when she felt Eva's hands wrap around her she accepted her hug as well. She didn't want to admit it, but she really needed the hug. The three women stood there for a couple more seconds hugging each other before they separated. They stood there talking for a few more minutes before Nattie and Eva walked away from Nikki. Nikki watched her friends walk away before taking a deep breath and headed towards the locker room. Nikki was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into someone's chest and fell back.

"What the fuck?" Nikki groaned as she looked up to see an equally annoyed Dean Ambrose. Nikki felt herself groan again. Dean Ambrose was the last person that Nikki wanted to run into both literally and figuratively. She didn't hate the man, but she definitely didn't like him. They had only talked or interacted a handful of times and every time they always glared at each other and would make snarky comments to each other.

"Watch where you're going, princess," Ambrose barked which just further annoyed Nikki. Dean hadn't been shy about letting Nikki know that he thought she was a stuck up, rich bitch and always reminded her of this fact by calling her "princess" whenever he saw her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Ambrose," Nikki growled at the infuriating man. The more times she did interact with him the more Nikki wondered if she was growing to hate him because at that moment she really just wanted to kick him in the balls.

"Are you going to help me up?" Nikki asked even though she much rather get up herself, but her skirt was too tight and she knew she needed help. Dean rolled his eyes as if helping her was a huge inconvenience for him, but extended his hands for her. Nikki yelped as he pulled her up quickly and grabbed onto his arms to steady herself. Once she was steady she let go of his arms, but was surprised to feel that his hands were not only on her waist, but remained there. She looked down at his hands and then back up at him.

"Excuse you," Nikki said as she removed his hands from her waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry did my grimy hands soil your ridiculously expense outfit?" Dean asked with a glare. Nikki rolled his eyes at his words. Nikki, like Ambrose, hadn't been shy about letting him know that she thought he was a disgusting, dirty hobo.

"No, they didn't, but I didn't give you permission to touch my waist. I allowed you to grab my hands," Nikki stated as she crossed her arms. She saw Dean's eyes dart down to her chest for a split second and felt a small smirk try to crack on her face.

"Well, you grabbed my arms and I don't remember giving you permission to touch me," he countered which just made Nikki roll her eyes. They stood there for a second glaring at each other before Nikki caught him glance down at her chest for a second time. This time Nikki couldn't keep the smirk from gracing her face.

"You see something you like, Ambrose?" she taunted him.

"Yeah, I do actually," he replied as he took a step closer to Nikki which caught her off guard, "It's just too bad that such a hot body belongs to such a pampered princess." Nikki's smirk vanished from her face.

"Fuck you," Nikki hissed as she stomped past him.

"Anytime you want, princess," she heard him holler after her. She grew even angrier and continued her journey to the locker room. Thankfully, no one was in the locker room and with a grunt of frustration Nikki sat down and rested her face in her hands. She sat there thinking about what had just happened and what Dean had just said to her. _Like I'd ever let him anywhere near me_, Nikki thought, but as she sat there replaying his words in her mind, she couldn't deny that they were tempting considering she'd do anything at this point to forget John. _No, you are not going to go down that road_, she mentally scolded herself. With another sigh, she leaned back in her seat and tried to get her emotions under control. Her emotions were raging a war within her and she wasn't sure which side would win.

**OoOoOo**

Nikki was having one of the most aggravating and shittiest days of her life. Everything had gone wrong today and she just wanted to get back to her hotel. She really didn't even give a flying fuck about work, which she knew she should, but at the moment she couldn't care less. She could hear her phone going off in her purse and knew it was Brie from the ring tone. She could see the driver getting annoyed with the sound and not really needing to have someone else in the car getting pissed she reached into her purse, grabbed her phone, ignored Brie's call, and then shut it off. She sighed as she rested her head against the window. All Nikki wanted to do was get to her hotel, get to her room, take a hot shower, drink a couple glasses of wine, and call it a night.

About 10 minutes later, the car pulled up to her hotel. She thanked the driver and headed into the hotel. As she entered she could see a couple of fans. She had no clue if they were here for her or someone else, but she quickly tried to make herself get into a better mood. She walked in the direction of the elevators, and saw them notice her, and shyly make their way towards her.

"Hi, Nikki. I hope we're not bugging you, but can we have picture and your autograph?" the young woman who looked no older than 16 asked her.

"Of course," Nikki replied with what she hoped looked like a believable smile. She took pictures with the four teenage girls, who all seemed to be shaking from the nerves of meeting her, and signed all their merch and anything else they wanted her to sign.

"Thank you so much, Nikki," the girl thanked her. Nikki smiled at her and gave her a hug. After Nikki released the girl they all thanked her again and headed towards the exit. After Nikki was sure they were gone she sighed and headed towards the elevator. Nikki loved interacting with her fans, but she never wanted to when she was in a bad mood because she didn't want them to think she was bothered by them and as she stood there waiting for the elevator she hoped she came across as happy and grateful to those girls. Nikki stood there growing more annoyed as the elevator took its sweet time arriving. Nikki reached over and pushed the button a few times.

"You know that's not going to make it come any quicker," Nikki turned to see Dean standing behind her. Nikki crinkled her nose slightly at the sight of him. She looked over at him and she felt her nose crinkle more at the sight of him still in his ring gear, or was it his street clothes? No one ever really knew which grossed Nikki out beyond belief.

"I'm aware, Ambrose," Nikki snapped at him deciding that she could take her aggravation out on him.

"Someone's not in a good mood," Ambrose observed, "What's the matter, princess? Did someone ruin your outfit? Are you having a bad hair day?

"Fuck off, Ambrose," Nikki growled at him as the elevator finally arrived. Nikki stepped in, but to her extreme annoyance Dean walked into the elevator as well. The two stood there in silence as the elevator went up. Nikki could feel Dean's gaze on her and it unnerved her. She turned yell at him, but her words died when she saw the look in his eyes. It was animalistic and filled with lust. Nikki was disgusted, but to her horror she could also feel herself reacting to the look in his eyes.

Her horror grew when she could feel a slight wetness starting to develop between her legs. Nikki turned away from him and tried to control herself. Sure, she hadn't had sex in awhile, but she wasn't desperate enough to have sex with Dean Ambrose. While she wanted to believe that she'd never have sex with him she couldn't help, but think back to a couple weeks ago when she had considered having sex with him. She shuddered slightly which she could see had caught Dean's attention.

"Cold?" he asked feigning concern, but Nikki could hear it in his voice. He knew why she had shuddered and he liked it.

"I'm fine," she managed to get out through clenched teeth. She stared straight ahead of her and refused to pay attention to him. The problem was that she could feel him staring at her. She could feel his eyes trailing over her body and she felt like at any moment she was going to snap.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked and Nikki felt herself tense up when she noticed that he was now facing her, "Because you look tense, princess."

"I have told you not to call me that," she hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you didn't like that," Nikki knew that he was trying to rile her up and she refused to give him the satisfaction. She looked up and saw that she had seven more floors. Nikki felt like this was the longest elevator ride of her life. She was brought back to reality when she felt his knuckle trailing her arm up and down. Without thinking she turned to look at him and he still had that look in his eyes. Nikki felt her mouth go dry and herself grow wetter.

"What are you up to?" she barely managed to get out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied as he took another step closer to Nikki so that his chest was brushing against her arm and she could feel his breath on her shoulder and neck.

"You look uncomfortable," he noted as he leaned in a little closer and Nikki leaned back. She felt her back hit the wall and now she was trapped between him and the wall.

"Do I make you uncomfortable...Nikki?" Nikki felt something stir in her at hearing him say her name. She watched as he studied her and saw when his eyes darted down towards her lips. Without thinking about it she glanced down at his and felt herself lean forward slightly. There lips were almost touching when a loud ding brought Nikki back to earth. She quickly shoved past him and bolted from the elevator when the doors opened. She made her way down the hall and when she reached her room she unlocked it.

Once inside, Nikki sighed in relief, but that relief was short lived because she could still feel the wetness that was growing between her legs. Nikki groaned as she walked further into her room and sat down on her bed. She squirmed uncomfortably where she sat. Nikki wanted to relieve the tension that was building, but the thought of getting off when Ambrose was the reason behind the sudden need didn't set right with Nikki. Nikki was brought out of her musings of what to do when there was a knock on her door. She got up and looked out the peep hole. Her eyes widened in shock. She wasn't sure whether or not she should open the door. She stood there for a few seconds debating what to do before she finally decided to open the door.

"What do you want?" Nikki asked hoarsely. She quickly cleared her throat, and saw him smirk at her, and Nikki felt herself get wetter at the sight. _What the hell is going on?!_, Nikki mentally screamed. What was this affect that he was having on her?

"Can I come in?" he asked acting as if he were a gentleman when Nikki knew that was the last thing he was.

"Why would I let you come in?" Nikki questioned him.

"Because we started something back in the elevator and I'd like to finish it," he explained with a smirk on his face. Nikki swallowed thickly. She wasn't sure what to do. A huge part of her was screaming to slam the door in his face, but a smaller part that was getting louder was telling her to let him in. Without really thinking about what she was doing Nikki opened the door wider and Dean stepped into the room. Nikki hadn't even gotten the door all the way closed before she felt herself being turned around. Without warning Dean's lips were on hers and she was once again pinned between him and a wall.

Nikki responded immediately to his lips and the two fought for dominance of the kiss, which was essentially a losing battle since neither of them were going to give up dominance. Nikki pulled her mouth from his, but he didn't stop his assault. His lips were on her neck and Nikki let out moan as her hand grasped a handful of his hair. She pulled slightly which earned a grunt from him. Nikki started to push his jacket off his shoulders and he pulled back long enough to take the jacket off and toss it behind him before his lips were back on Nikki's. Everything in Nikki told her to stop this as they made their way to her bed, but the need and want that was growing in her told the rational part of her brain to "fuck off". Nikki disentangled herself from Dean to slip her shoes off and climb on the bed. He wasn't far behind her. He was on top of her and his mouth on hers again.

She felt his hand roam her body and she did the same to him. His lips left hers and traveled down her neck. She felt him suck and bite his way down her neck. He kissed at the available cleavage and Nikki let out a moan at the sensation. She lifted her back off the mattress, and Dean understanding what she wanted reached back, and unzipped the dress. With his help, she slid the dress off and he tossed it behind him which earned him a nasty glare from Nikki.

"It's a fucking dress," he grunted as he peppered kisses over her breast.

"Yes, but it's my dress and I'm not going to let you just throw-" her words morphed into a loud moan at the feeling of Dean's mouth on her nipple. She had been so lost in her annoyance of him tossing her dress that she hadn't even realized that he had removed her bra. Nikki's hands tangled in his hair as he continued to play with her breasts. He slowly kissed his way from her breasts, down her stomach until he stopped at her panties. Everything in Dean just wanted to rip them off, but after the fuss Nikki had made about her damn dress, he thought better of that.

As quickly and gently ash he could he removed Nikki panties and felt himself get harder at the sight of Nikki Bella naked before him. Dean had always thought Nikki had an incredible body and had said many times that he would fuck her if given the opportunity. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd be in the position he was in at that moment. He knew Nikki disliked him and he didn't like her, so this ever happening wasn't likely, but stranger things had happened in his life. Nikki felt herself squirm uncomfortably both at the way Dean was looking at her and from the need she could feel growing in her.

"Are you just going to sit there, staring at me all night, or are you going to do something?" Dean was drawn out of his thoughts by Nikki's annoyed voice. He smirked down at her amused by her impatience. Dean placed a kiss on Nikki's knee, which Nikki watched intensely. He could see the lust in her eyes and the sight made him want to take her at that very moment, but he resisted. He wanted to tease the princess and make her beg. He knew this was probably a onetime thing and he wasn't going to waste a minute of this. Nikki felt about ready to just get herself off if Ambrose's slow ass didn't hurry up. She glared at him as he slowly kissed his way down her right leg. Nikki clenched her hands and felt herself gasp at the feeling of his tongue licking at her clit in a tortuously slow pace. _I'm so fucked_, Nikki thought as she let out a whimper.

**OoOoOo**

Nikki groaned as she slowly sat up. She looked around the room and memories of last night returned to her in full force. She had had sex with Dean Ambrose last night. Nikki sat there and couldn't help, but feel sick to her stomach at the thought. Sure, it had felt good and it's what Nikki had needed to relieve herself of all the stress that had been building up inside of her for all these weeks, but with _Dean Ambrose_. Nikki wasn't surprised to see that he and his stuff were gone. Nikki actually felt a little relief that she wouldn't have interact with him this morning. She knew if he had still been here, looking all smug like she knew he probably would, she'd have lost it. Nikki got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash all the evidence of being with him off her body.

**OoOoOo**

"Why'd you turn your phone off?" As soon as Nikki had entered the arena Brie had made a beeline for her and started bombarding her with questions, this being the one she wanted to know the most.

"I just wanted some quiet time, Brie, okay?" Nikki explained as she headed towards catering.

"You could have told me that instead of ignoring my calls and texts, Nicole," Brie explained as she followed Nikki, "I was worried about you."

"Oh my god, Brie, I'm not depressed," Nikki exclaimed growing frustrated with her twin. Ever since Nikki's breakup, Brie had been even more concerned about her sister. She was convinced that Nikki was depressed and should talk to someone.

"I know you think you're not, but come on, Nikki, you haven't been your usual self since your break up with John," Brie pointed out.

"I didn't break up with him, he broke up with me, remember?" Nikki asked wanting Brie to leave her alone.

"Yes, I remember. I remember you coming to my hotel room crying your eyes out over that asshole," Brie stated as she grabbed Nikki's arm to turn her towards Brie, "I remember the look on your face, Nicole. I've never seen you that upset, or broken. I don't ever want to see that look on your face again. I want you to be happy, okay?" Nikki felt her eyes get a little misty at her sisters words. Nikki pulled Brie to her and hugged her.

"I just want to make sure you're okay," Brie explained as she returned the hug.

"I know," Nikki said as she pulled away from Brie, "But you have to understand that I need to do this on my own. I'll come to you, Brie, if I need you. You know I will."

"Can you at least promise me that you'll tell me that you're going to turn your phone off before you do it so that I won't worry," Brie asked.

"Yes, mom," Nikki teased which earned her a shove from Brie.

"I've got to go find Bryan," Brie told Nikki as she turned away from her, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Nikki called. Nikki looked around at the food available and wasn't sure what to get.

"You and your sister look weird when you hug," Nikki snickered at the comment.

"Yeah, I know," Nikki turned to joke about their weird hugs, but stopped when she saw who had made the comment, "Oh fuck."

"Nice to see you, too, princess," Dean said with a smirk.

"Go away," Nikki ordered as she finally decided on some chicken and a salad.

"That's not what you said last night," he murmured low enough so that only Nikki could hear him. Nikki turned and had to restrain herself from punching him.

"You listen to me, right now, Ambrose. That was a onetime thing and it's never going to happen again. If you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone, I will make your life a living hell, do you understand me?" Nikki threatened feeling herself grow angrier the more she stood there looking at him.

"Whatever you say, princess," Dean said while holding his hands up in surrender, "But let's be honest, we both know you'll be back for more." Nikki was about to deny his claim, but he walked away from her. Nikki was seething she wanted to beat the shit out of him. Nikki left her plate where it was and left the room. She had to get away from everyone and calm down before she did or said something she'd regret. It took awhile because Dean's words were replaying over and over again in her head and they just kept pissing her off. _I'll be back for more? He's out of his fucking mind if he thinks I'm ever having sex with him again_, Nikki thought angrily as she sat down on a nearby crate and started to take deep breaths. _He's never coming near me again, never_, Nikki thought as she took a calming breath.

**OoOoOo**

Their first time together had been about six months ago, and since then they had probably had sex about three or four times a month. They had created as system of sorts. When one of them needed to release whatever tension they were experiencing, they'd send the other a text, go to the other's hotel room, fuck, and then go their separate ways until the next time. Their whole arrangement was about one thing: sex. This wasn't about love or any of that romantic bullshit, it was just about two people fucking and that was all. Nikki and Dean didn't interact at all backstage, which Nikki was thankful for. She had been worried that he would taunt and tease her whenever he saw her, but he didn't. The most she would ever catch him doing was staring at her. At first it had creeped Nikki out, but now she was used to it. Some of the other Divas had caught him staring at her whenever they were with her, but Nikki had become an expert at playing off their concern about Dean's attention.

**OoOoOo**

Nikki turned off the shower and hopped out wrapping herself up in the nearest towel. She exited the bathroom and found Dean lounging on the bed in his boxers.

"Enjoy your shower, princess?" Dean asked as he watched her walk around the room gathering her clothes. Nikki had given up awhile ago about trying to get him to stop calling her "princess". She had grown used to it. It still annoyed the hell out of her, but she knew that it didn't matter what she said he'd still call her that.

"Sure did, jackass," Nikki replied with a sneer. Dean chuckled at her antics. She was always trying to come up with a nickname for him that would piss him off like him calling her "princess" pissed her off, but she could never find one. Nikki grabbed the last of her clothes and headed back into the bathroom to get dressed. Dean found it ridiculous that she always got dressed in the bathroom. He'd seen her naked plenty of times so why she felt the need to hide her body from him when she was getting dressed, Dean didn't understand. Dean was brought from his thoughts by the sound of Nikki's phone ringing. He leaned over and grabbed it off of the table by the bed. He rolled his eyes as he saw that Brie was calling Nikki. There had been plenty of times when he had been tempted to answer Nikki's phone, but for some reason he never could bring himself to do it.

"What are you doing?" Dean looked up to see Nikki standing at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips. _Shit, I'm in trouble_, Dean thought with both amusement and annoyance.

"Nothing," Dean replied as he handed Nikki her phone, "Your sister is calling you."

"I can see that. Now, shut up," Nikki demanded as she answered Brie's call, "Hello."

"Hey, where are you? I've been pounding on your door for like five minutes," Brie stated with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry, I got up early and went for a quick run," Nikki lied as she turned and pointed to her back. Dean got off the bed and came up behind her, and zipped up her dress.

"Nicole, we were supposed to go running together this morning," Brie reminded her.

"Shit, sorry, Brie, I forgot," Nikki apologized as she turned to face Dean, "How about I meet you at the gym in 20 minutes and we can work out together?"

"Fine, I'll meet you there, but you better be there," Brie demanded as she hung up.

"How long are you going to wait?" Dean asked her.

"I'd say give it five minutes and she should have left my room," Nikki guessed as she picked her purse off the floor and put her phone in it.

"Well, what should we do to pass the time?" Dean asked with a suggestive smirk. Nikki rolled her eyes at him and went back in the bathroom to fix her hair. A minute later, Nikki came back out of the bathroom to find Dean dressed and putting his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked.

"I got a text from Roman, he wants me to head to his room," Dean explained as he looked around the room for his room key.

"Check the drawer on the bedside table," Nikki suggested. Dean walked over, and opened the drawer, and there it was. He turned back to face her and saw a smug smirk on her face.

"You think you're so fucking smart," Dean grumbled as he walked towards her.

"I am smart and we both know if I wasn't here you'd never have found it," Nikki pointed out.

"Whatever," Dean replied not wanting to admit she was right, "Are you leaving?"

"Yep," Nikki said as she turned away from him and headed to the door with Dean right behind her, "Wait a minute."

"I know the damn system, go," Dean ordered which earned him a glare from Nikki.

"Jackass," Nikki growled as she opened the door.

"See you later, princess," Dean called after her which earned him a middle finger from Nikki. Dean chuckled at that and after waiting a couple seconds exited his hotel room and headed towards Roman's room to see what he wanted.

**So, there you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me your thoughts on it in your reviews. **  
><strong>~Brittany~<strong>


End file.
